Repentance
by GreatFarki
Summary: Chapter 3 is up, seems you-know-who has a mission.
1. Default Chapter

------  
  
legal crap  
  
I don't own any of square characters from Chrono Trigger or any names from Chrono Trigger, Square does.  
  
----------------  
  
Prelude  
  
Falling, always falling.  
  
That's how the last, oh god knows how many, days of my life have gone. In this purple void filled with these strange sounds and shapes. I gave up trying to get out along time ago, or maybe it was a short time ago, I can't remember. Time in here is none existent. Oh it still goes by all right, but when you can't tell how much time has passed then time really has just stood still.  
  
Maybe it's just me but it isn't so bad, floating here not a care in the world, not a pain in the world. Just the void, the void and the numbness that comes with not moving ones body after so long.  
  
Opening my eyes I am greeted by the same purple/black void that I have seen for what feels like all my life. Well it wasn't all purple and black, sometimes a tiny window into another world appeared. They didn't last long but manage to amuse me, sometimes I see faces that I remember seeing long ago and other times it feels like I am staring at a different world.  
  
Stretching my mussels, my body slowly awakens from its numbed state. I don't even know how I am living without food, hell I don't even fell hungry or thirsty or tired anymore.  
  
Well I guess this is what immortality is, now that I've tasted it I never wanna taste it again. If being immortal means I don't get to witness great achievements, enjoy beautiful women, get drunk, use magic, or rule the world, then I want nothing to do with it.  
  
Actually to tell you the truth I don't know why I wanted it in the first place, sure ya live forever but why. When you looked back on it, it would still seem like a blur. I can still remember Zeal like it was yesterday, perhaps it was yesterday but no matter.  
  
Man my mind wanders a lot, I'm even thinking about my mind wandering. Well not much else to do here I guess, can't even go for a walk because well to be blunt, there's no ground.  
  
Maybe I can sleep for awhile more, maybe I'll be somewhere else when I wake up. I keep hoping that, maybe one day it will come true. 


	2. Re-Awakening

---------------  
  
Again, Square owns all the character rights and such but not me. (  
  
Something I didn't leave last time, please leave feedback. The more you leave the more I want to right. Also, if anyone can fill me in on what a beta reader is it is appreciated.  
  
Now, on with the show!!  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Reawakening  
  
'Ouch' I mutter to myself as I rub my bruised ass. Wonder what I fell off of, because it sure hurt. Why did I have to wake up I was having a good dream, well I think I was but I can't quite remember.  
  
This seems to be a nice enough place. The sun shines high in the sky, birds fly by making small shadows on the ground that pass over me as they land in the trees. There are a lot of trees here too, seems this is a forest or maybe just a dense woodland area. I don't remember ever seeing this many trees before. Wait, now that I mention it I don't remember seeing much of anything before this.  
  
Wait….who am I? Now this is screwed up, Think, think long and hard, who are you?? What is my past, where did I come from, where do I live, what do I do, why can't I remember??  
  
This is worse than being dead, my whole past is gone. Its one thing to have an item take away from you but a whole different story if its something you can't get back. Well if I can't remember them then they must not be that important in the first place, right? Ah who am I kidding this is a big deal.  
  
I get the faint feeling of hunger that increase rapidly every second. My stomach rumbles like a volcano telling me I need food, water, anything but there is nothing. The pain is so intense that I find myself falling to my knees as I grow continually weaker. I can hear something above me though and feel a shadow fall on me.  
  
What the hell is that sound? Wait, I can see something in the sky above me like a large bird. I can see people are inside it, yelling to each other, perhaps arguing or maybe laughing at me. Can't keep awake for much longer, the pain is too much. I reach my hand into the air, hoping someone, anyone will grasp for it and help me. I see my own hand, skin clinging to my bones as though I had no meat on my body. I look at my other hand seeing the same raged appearance. I can't keep my arms up anymore, the pain is too much. The people in the craft jump out just before I slip away into darkness.  
  
"Captain the subject is coming around".  
  
I can hear the voice or a young man, seems like whatever he's talking about is urgent. I take a few seconds before opening my eyes but when I do my vision is blurry beyond belief. After a few seconds vision comes but it doesn't really help anything. I can see white, everywhere. Its beneath my feet, next to me, over my head, and between my fingers.  
  
If there is nothing here, where's that voice coming from then?  
  
"It seems he is, what are his vital doctor"  
  
"Normal and quite good considering he just experienced 14 thousand years worth of hunger catch up to him"  
  
There's another voice, older and gruffer, probably the captain that the other man was calling for. I can hear them coming from the west, still can't see them though. Walking to the sound of their voices I come to a stop as I hit a wall and fall on my ass.  
  
Stupid ass walls, I mean who puts up a white wall with only white around. Reaching my hand in front to feel around, I can see that its not the hands that I remember seeing. Those were bony, old, clinging to life. These seem full of life, strong, young, and vigorous.  
  
"Well I suppose we should see if he can remember anything, right Doctor"  
  
"The treatment is fail-proof, it can't fail"  
  
"Nothing is fail-proof"  
  
Another voice, this time feminine, well at least they have females where ever I am. I bang on the walls that lay in front of me, a loud plunk is the only reply that I receive.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Finally, maybe they are talking to me. I respond with, "Hey"  
  
"Do you know your name?"  
  
Great, gotta ask me something I don't know. Man I wish I at least knew my name, that's just sad. Well seems like they are waiting for an answer, might as well tell them.  
  
'Nope, don't remember my name, where I'm from, what I use to be, nothing'  
  
"Good, then its worked"  
  
"Like I said, fail-proof"  
  
Well wait a fucking minute here. When someone loses all their memories you aren't suppose to say, "Good". I mean what the fuck is that, well besides cruel that is, 'Well I am so glad that you are happy that I can't remember anything'  
  
Okay, time for me to start asking the questions.  
  
'Where in hell am I and who are you people?'  
  
"Maybe I can answer that"  
  
That gruff voice again, this time it's directly behind me. The whiteness gives way to a black rectangle resembling door with a man standing in it. Looks like a military man, has a brown jacket covered from head to toe in medals. I should at least greet the bastard, 'Well finally some human contact around here'  
  
"Come with me, I can explain everything to you as long as you keep an open mind"  
  
Hehe, I can't remember a thing about my past and he tells me to keep an open mind. Am I suppose to say, 'Well gee that might be hard' or, 'I'll try'. "Whatever", seems like a fitting response to him. Doesn't seem to bother him the least and he motions for me to follow him.  
  
As I walk out of the white room, a bright light blinds me for a second and then my vision returns. People are buzzing around the room, not stopping to look at me or the captain. They seem to be in some state of emergency, how do I know? Well I do know that when the light on the side of the rooms are flashing red that it means some thing bad is happening. I see something that looks familiar on a window to my left, just can't remember what it is.  
  
Well I guess it can't be too important, I mean it's just a damn giant porcupine. Before I can move anywhere the captain grabs a hold of my arm and motions for me to follow him down the hall.  
  
The captain still is silent, pretty damn calm considering everyone else around him is running around frantically.  
  
'So where am I, or were you lying when you said you can answer my question'  
  
"No, I can answer that but not now. First we have to get the warp gate address from Lavos"  
  
Lavos, where have I heard that name before? I can't remember damnit, stupid ass memory. Wait, wait I can remember something…something about Lavos and a Queen of Zeal. But What is Zeal?? Before I can get to that I get interrupted by the captain.  
  
"Come with me, this is a once in a lifetime event and I'd hate you to hate me for not showing it to you"  
  
'Well it not like I can refuse', seems the obvious answer. What am I suppose to say 'Yippe lets go captain', blah that ain't for me.  
  
"So do you remember anything about Lavos?"  
  
'Ya, fragments of something called Zeal and Lavos'  
  
"Hmm, seems Dr. Ashater was not as thorough as I had hopped"  
  
Well that was it, first they say its good when I can't remember anything and now it seems they don't want me to even remember fragments. OHH that bastard!!  
  
'How can you just be happy that I can't remember shit? What the hell is wrong with you people?'  
  
Doesn't respond, bleh well screw him. We pass through another door but I can hear voices shouting to each other, seems that this would be the bridge he was talking about because he just sat down in a chair.  
  
"Status report number one?"  
  
"Sir, the Chosen Ones are fighting him as we speak. Shall I switch to screen view?"  
  
"Yes bring it to full screen, also Mr. Ducan take a seat over there please"  
  
He's pointing at me, well I guess I am this Mr. Ducan he's talking about. Well I know my last name now, whoopdee fucking do. Talking my seat, the white wall that was previously at the head of the room fills with gray and white dots that shuffle around on until a moving picture is formed.  
  
A kid with red spiky hair dashes at a head of some kind of monster and brings down the katan he is wielding to create a large gash on its face. Next to him another kid wearing a helmet creates a ball of fire in her hands and tosses it at the creature. In the back of their group stands another kid, this on with long blonde hair, she creates an icicle and tosses it at the fireball the other had thrown. The two elements collided and made some kind of huge ass fire-icicle thingy that hits the creature. I know I have seen them before, and then there's that giant porcupine again. Lavos, somehow I know it's him.  
  
"Very good Mr. Irvings, set the zoom to half of what it is now"  
  
"Very well sir"  
  
Man that Lavos is big, I mean damn!! Here we got these 3 kids, mere children fighting a monster that is a least 20 times the size of all of them put together. Deep down I can feel the excitement as they start losing ground, I don't even know them and I want them to lose. Something must be wrong with me.  
  
"See that Mr. Ducan. Those are the chosen ones, the ones that freed your planets future."  
  
Why aren't we helping them, its obvious that we can see it but why aren't we doing anything. I know that I wouldn't help even though I want to, but yet I don't want to. 'Lets go down there and help them!!'  
  
"We can't do that Mr. Ducan, the future must be won by these three and these three alone"  
  
"Sir they have defeated the outer shell and are proceeding to the innards of Lavos"  
  
"Thank you Irvings, now we wait"  
  
Eh waiting, I hate waiting. Mostly because it is boring but also because I can't accomplish anything while waiting. Well I can think about things, like where have I seen those kids before. Ocean…..Palace, Lavos, Zeal, what does it all mean!! My head hurts and I can't stop myself from grabbing it in pain. The thoughts spin around each other creating a kind of tornado that sucks up every thought until I can't think of anything else.  
  
Its too much to bear so I scream, 'Who are they!!!'. Damnit shouldn't have screamed now everyone is looking at me funny.  
  
"Mr. Ducan, are you remembering more about Lavos, or do you remember those kids?"  
  
Man this guy is a dumbshit, no I just like grabbing my head and screaming in pain because its fun. 'Yes, I can remember something about the Ocean Palace, something about Lavos and him being there'  
  
His expression changed from concerned to disappointed, probably was hoping that I would remember nothing.  
  
"Sir there is a reaction inside Lavos, he is trying to lose the kids and warp away"  
  
"Lock onto his pattern and follow him, do not let him escape till you are certain that the kids have sent him back"  
  
"Yes sir, locking onto pattern now. Pattern lock established and tracking coordinates.  
  
Whatever mumbo jumbo they are talking about is starting to bore me, but at least it keeps my mind from wandering. Hey the porcupine disappeared. Poor kids probably disappeared with it to whatever place it went.  
  
"Captain, we have tracked him trying to travel back into the past but it seems that he warped the kids with him"  
  
"Very good, keep monitoring"  
  
Warp back to the past, can it really travel through time. What year is this, well its not like it'd matter. I don't even know what year I was born, this is getting really irritating real fast. The captain is still staring where the moving picture used to be, nothings there though. Man that guy is crazy, whole damn ship is crazy. Erasing my memories is just mean, note to self: pay them all back one day.  
  
"Sir the final coordinates have been set, he has initialized his escape warp. Escape coordinates have been captured, storing them in the computers now."  
  
"Excellent Irvings, now we can finally end this forever. Take ship to maximum altitude and await my next order, I'll be in my office briefing Mr. Ducan"  
  
Well whatever it was is over, still confused as all shit though. 


	3. The Cycle

---  
  
Hello all you people out there in um, Fan Fic Land. Well here's chapter 2, if you like it then write a review it's only a button push away :)  
  
Also a note to those who might not have figured it out, a single ' is for when the main character is talking, a " is for when someone is talking out loud or to him.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The cycle  
  
  
  
"Mr. Ducan this way please"  
  
Man this guy is getting on my nerves, so damn impatient. Eh whatever though, I walk to his office and look around. A desk, that's all that's here.  
  
'Wow what a nice office'. Hehe, I love being sarcastic.  
  
"Computer, two chairs please"  
  
Who is this guy talking too? What the hell, where did those chairs come from?? Are they real, they feel real.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Ducan, they are as real as you or me"  
  
'Are you finally going to answer my first question, or do you still feel like I don't need to know what's going on?' Damn he better answer me or, or I'll do something.  
  
"Yes, its time that you were briefed. Right now my friend, we are on the Time-vessel known as 'The Dreamer'"  
  
Oh riiiighttt, a time vessel. Sure we are, and I'm….well I'd think of a witty remark if I could remember someone ridiculous to be.  
  
"Don't look so skeptical, I may not be able to hear what you think but your face tells me that you don't believe me"  
  
"But it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, but what does matter is why we are here. Today was suppose to be the day that Lavos rose to destroy the world and every living being on it, that is if were not for the 3 young heroes just now"  
  
'So your sayin that the world was saved by 3 children? You have to be kidding me.'  
  
"No they are not merely children, they are the chosen ones. People chosen to fight Lavos, every billion of years the cycle repeats itself. This is the start of all the cycles though, the first time that Lavos comes to earth. In the future cycles, the world is always destroyed despite the strong warriors that rally to defeat Lavos. But not this time, this is the only Lavos Cycle that we have seen the heroes win."  
  
'Wait a sec. If this happens every billion of years, how have you seen them all then? How old are you guys any ways?'  
  
"Oh myself, I am only 40 and the oldest on this ship is only 60. We haven't been alive long enough to go through more than one Lavos Cycle, but that's where this time vessel comes in. We have been to 4 Lavos cycle before this one, but they were always in the future for we feared that if we mistakenly screwed up a past battle then our present would be eliminated and we would cease to exist."  
  
'So how do you know about these Lavos cycles anyway?' He sits down and presses a few buttons on his pad which produces a drink of some sort. This looks like its going to be awhile so I get as comfortable as I can in the chair.  
  
"All of us are from the time period after the first and successful Lavos Removal. That is, when the chosen ones forced Lavos to retreat back to his home planet through use of a Gate, the kids may think they destroyed Lavos but they have in fact only delayed the inevitable. Since our world was not destroyed, our technology continued to develop as the years passed and we finally learned the secret to time travel. Traveling ahead by many millions of millennia, we witnessed first hand the second Lavos Cycle and witnessed the chosen ones of that time-period lose. We didn't want the things we worked so hard to build be destroyed in the future so we built 'The Dreamer' to end the Lavos Cycles once and for all"  
  
'How do you plan on doing that?'  
  
"By recruiting those that fought in the first Lavos cycle. Not the heroes themselves mind you. If we did that then we might change our past and cease to exist. No we take those that are either presumed killed, or those that actually are 'Killed'. We wipe their memory and have them serve under us"  
  
'What do you mean you recruit those that were 'Killed''? I can imagine a zombie walking around muttering brains while it saves the world and repress a laugh. Fear the zombie hero, hehe sometimes I kill myself.  
  
"Well, technically they actually do die. But we find that the human body is still capable of being resurrected from death up to one day after it dies. Extensive medical treatment is needed but it can be done"  
  
'So basically you are telling me you have the power to travel through time and bring back the dead but you can't beat Lavos without using some old time folks who use simple weapons like swords?. Just, I don't know, shoot it with something big and powerful you guys probably have'  
  
"He he he, I can understand why you doubt our methods. We do this because all the weapons we have used have been useless and have resulted in this crew almost being devoured by Lavos. No, humans are a greater asset than weapons and I think that the show you just saw should have convinced you of that. Those that face Lavos though have always had greater power than normal humans could ever hope of having, some aren't even human. Through us the heroes and villains of the past will be the saviors of the future"  
  
'Wait, you recruit the villains too?'  
  
"Yes, after a memory wipe a villain is no longer a villain. Without his memories and reasons to be a villain, we are able to make him into a hero"  
  
'So am I a hero or villain'  
  
"Right now you are a hero"  
  
Oh I hate smart asses about as much as waiting, let me rephrase that, 'WAS I a villain?'  
  
Uh oh, he's quiet. That either means that I was a villain or he had a heart attack. Well maybe not a heart attack but maybe just choked on something. Either way I wouldn't be against it. The door whizzes open behind me, he got lucky but I'll get my answer from him later.  
  
"Ah hello Dr. Ashataer, please come in"  
  
Oh it's the name of that crazy bitch that erased my memory. She walks into the room and looks at me with pure hate, I didn't even do anything and I'm hated. So this glasses wearing, monkey suited 30 something year old bitch erased my memory and somehow I end up being hated by her. This day keeps on getting better and better.  
  
"Thank you sir, we need to get a mental read out of Mr. Ducan to determine his status. You did take him away from us before we were done examining him"  
  
"Ah yes, well take him to sick bay and finish your tests. Just bring him to me once you are finished."  
  
Great, time to get tests done on me. Use me as their guinea pig will they, ha I'll show em!! Ah, who's pulling on my arm, oh it's just her seems she wants me to follow her.  
  
"This way Mr. Ducan"  
  
"Ya, whatever"  
  
Well today I ran into 3 things that I hate: smartasses, waiting, and people who erase my memory. Well I can't say I have met many people who have erased my memory, but then again I wouldn't be able to remember if I did anyway.  
  
"Mr. Ducan you ok"  
  
Crap, note to self: don't stand in one place with a zoned out look on your face while you think to yourself.  
  
'Ya, I'm fine'  
  
"Well if your quite done staring into space, would you lie down on this table"  
  
'Would you mind telling me what you are going to do this time?'  
  
She didn't respond of course, just sat down at her desk with those strange devices on them and started pressing buttons. A strange looking circular hat thingy fell down from the ceiling and then floated right over my head. Whoa, too many flashing lights on this thing, maybe they are trying to make me have a seizure or something. But they are kinda hypnotizing, just flying around that head band, just twirling….around…the hea……….ZZZZZZ.  
  
The room is dark, several lights flash on and off as I try and regain my bearings. Voices start coming from my surroundings, apparently out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes we will have immortality….."  
  
"What did you do with Chrono!!!"  
  
"Summon Master Golem"  
  
"This was just as easy as the prophet said"  
  
"Let me take care of these pests my Queen"  
  
'Where Am I, who are you people, what is going on?'  
  
Ocean Palace, BlackBird, Zeal, Mammoth Machine, Janus, Schala, Queen Zeal, Dalton, Lavos, Immortality, Golems, Prophet. These names flash around in my mind as a grip my head and crumple to the ground.  
  
'WHAT DOES IT MEAN DAMNIT, I CAN"T REMEMBER!!!!'  
  
"There is only one thing you need to know, you are my Dalton. Nothing can take that away from you, nothing!" 


	4. The Mission

------------  
  
Back again with another update on the villain gone hero story. If you have any suggestion, any at all, put them up in a review. I also changed the speech format a bit, when Dalton is talking out loud it will be enclose in /things like this/, everyone else with have their normal " ". Now on with the show.  
  
Again I do not own any of Chrono Triggers Characters, Square does.  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Mission  
  
Many people say dreams mean something, I just think that it means you have gas when you go to bed. But despite my gas theory, that was still one strange dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream but my memory coming back. Now the question is where am I? The last thing I remember was watching all the lights around my head and then pow I fell asleep.  
  
Well it is dark in here, at least give me some lights. My mouth opens without me even thinking and spits out , /Computer, Lights/  
  
The lights come on first starting of as a small glow and then becoming bright enough to illuminate the whole room. Well it has a bed, lamp, dresser, and a small radio. If it is my room then I will definitely have to get a change of equipment here.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Ducan", says the voice of that irritating captain that I don't exactly enjoy being around.  
  
/Where the hell did that come from/  
  
"By your bed, it's a speaker. Just talk and I can hear you"  
  
/Mind if I get a first name, Mr. Ducan is starting to get on my nerves/  
  
"Fine you pick, what do you want"  
  
I can feel an icy wind slide down my back as that voice from my dreams talks again--You are DALTON!!--. Well at least it's a name so what the hell, I'll use it.  
  
'I think I like Dalton'  
  
"Very well", he says in a kind of disappointed voice.  
  
"Report to Sick Bay Dalton, the doctor will give you instructions once you get there"  
  
Off to sick bay then, yippie skippy. Sometimes I wonder how sarcastic I can be. Hmm perhaps I should build a large meter that keeps track of my sarcasm. In any case I should really stop talking to myself all the time.  
  
When ones feet move of their own accord, I call it strange. When my own feet move without my permission, I call it fucking freaky. In the time it took me to think that up my legs moved me from my room to the elevator. Remembering the good old captain told me to visit sick bay, I push the sick bay button and zoom off to my destination.  
  
I am still mad from yesterday, still mad that they took my life away from me. No more time for more angst gathering, the elevator is slowing down as I approach my destination.  
  
"Sick Bay section reached, have a pleasant day"  
  
Damn these overly nice computers, it's so hard to be angry when everything is so nice. If it isn't the good doctor, seems she was waiting for me as I see a small circle, etched out from foot print, in the carpet.  
  
/What do you want now/, I am very blunt and not in the mood for any more formalities.  
  
"Good, you remembered where to go. Just need to give you one last shot and then you report back to the captain"  
  
/And you didn't do it yesterday because….?/, probably because they 'forgot'.  
  
"We try to do the Information Ejections and medical vaccinations on different days, sometimes the stress is too much for the patient to take", she explains to me as she adjusts her glasses and I can tell she is trying not to sound boastful of her knowledge.  
  
/What the hell is an Information Ejection?/, I could sooo twist that into something sick.  
  
"Well we find it easier if we 'inject' the proper information on the ship and future technology into the patient's brain than to teach them manually"  
  
/Sure ya did, probably just went and erased more of my memory/, well if they did they didn't erase much seeing as how I can remember yesterday. But if they did erase my memory I wouldn't know because I wouldn't remember it happened. AHH thinking about this makes my head hurt,  
  
"If you think that, then what is this and how do you use it"  
  
She pulled out a Anti-Personal Laser rifle, not the best they have to offer but….Great she is right, well it is easier than actually learning all this.  
  
'It's a Anti-Personal Laser Rifle, load the battery cartridge from the top just above the /scope and lock it in place with a button to the right of it on the barrel. I get the point, can we just get on with it/  
  
"Good, this will only take a second"  
  
Fast and painless is the best way to describe the shot and I don't even realize she's done something before she speaks again.  
  
"Okay your good to go, the captain is waiting"  
  
/Thanks, I guess/  
  
She seems to be a lot nicer today, then again I'm not being as mean either. I still don't know why she looked at me like that yesterday, maybe it was just that time of the month or something. My legs seem to be impatient as I start walking and reach the elevator again. Scanning for the bridge button I press it down and let the elevator do the rest.  
  
The elevator stops at another door and opens up to unveil the few people that actually work on the bridge. They are all staring at me though, must still remember yesterday's incident.  
  
His door doesn't unlock automatically like the rest of them but I remember that you have to ask permission to come in. This might be the only time I am semi nice to this guy.  
  
/Dalton reporting for duty/, man did that sound chessy.  
  
The door opens to the same room I remember and my legs carry me in without waiting for me to tell them. His room is still as empty as it was yesterday, but at least he has some music playing, not very good music but still.  
  
"Welcome officer Dalton, please have a seat", he speaks to me as he swivels in his chair to face the door and puts down whatever he was drinking.  
  
To sit or not to sit, that is the question. Soooo many lives depend on my decision.  
  
Making my decision after much thought, /Computer, chair/  
  
I'm never gonna get use to the fact that chairs can materialize out of thin air. Still, a chair is a chair and meant to be sat in  
  
"You do remember yesterday when you asked why you were here correct"  
  
/Yep/  
  
"At the moment we are ready and willing to go on attack against Lavos on his home, but we are missing a powerful and key team member. Your first mission is to locate a certain human-like android with the serial number R66-Y on an alternate time stream. That is all we know about him but we also suspect he is sentient"  
  
'Can't you guys just track him with this big ol ship of yours'  
  
"No, scanning an alternate time line is impossible. It is also impossible for this ship to travel to an alternate time line"  
  
/Well then, how the fuck am I getting there/  
  
"We have the technology, but only one person can go at a time. Once they come back or are killed in the alternate time line then another can be sent. Unfortunately that is the only way"  
  
Great, a do or die mission.  
  
/Well I suppose I can't refuse anyhow so lets just get it on the road'/  
  
"Wise choice, you can have your pick of equipment. Choose wisely because we can't guarantee where the drop off point will be."  
  
/So in other words I'm jumping out of a plane blindfolded/  
  
"Unfortunately that would be the appropriate analogy. Report to the transmission station once you are ready to go, I believe you should now know where the weapons are kept"  
  
/I have a question, when this whole 'Kill Lavos' thing is all done can I get my memory back and all your programming in it erased?/  
  
"If that is what you wish, then it can be arranged"  
  
That was what I was hopin to hear. I wave him a quick goodbye, not worth it to say bye after all. The elevator is as empty as always and pushing a few buttons sets my destination to the Weapons Room.  
  
The door slides open making the usual swoosh sound. I glance over to see a large muscular man in his late 20's polishing a shinny revolver. He has slicked back black hair and the usual uniform that every other male on this ship wears. My mind tells me that that is Bill, the man in charge of equipment requests.  
  
/Hey Bill, whats up/  
  
"Oh you're the new guy, Dalton if I remember right. They usually don't get them programmed this fast"  
  
I hate calling it that, because it makes me feel like a machine instead of a human but Bill is right it is just programming. You know, I wonder if they can program me to learn Kung-Fu….  
  
/Ya, just call me special. Any ways, I need the L-3 Laser Rifle, all terrain environ suit, the usual pack of rations, the SNW goggles, and a few rounds of ammunition/  
  
"K, let me just order it outa storage"  
  
/One more thing, I could use grappling rope. Just in case ya know/  
  
"Ya I hear ya, the capt'n almost forgot to tell you before ya left but attach this little do-hicky to the robot once ya find him and we'll do the rest"  
  
He tosses me a small, round, coin shaped micro-chip with the words "TELESPONDER" written on the back in small black letters.  
  
/Thanks Bill, just send my stuff down to the transmission room/  
  
"Hey no prob bud, I'll have it there for ya"  
  
Bill seems like a nice guy, probably conned into doing this 'Hunt Lavos' thing too. I wonder how many people have had there memory wiped for this, how many lives have been taken away.  
  
Getting to the transmission room, I'm greeted by Williams. A real silent guy as my mind tells me, keeps to himself but does his job good. My type of worker.  
  
'Hey Will, did Bill already get my stuff down here'  
  
He nods and points to the pile of equipment right next to the transmission pad. Better get into the environ suit before I get transmitted, good thing it goes over normal clothing. This thing is light enough to be worn casually but it can protect against negative 100 Fahrenheit, over 200 Fahrenheit, contains one days worth of oxygen, and can filter out any toxic air chemicals. I slip into the suit and zip it up. Hopping on the transmission pad I give Will a thumbs up.  
  
"Good Luck Dalton", says Will. That's probably the most anyone will ever get him to say to them.  
  
Wonder how this is going to feel. Will pushes the buttons to start the process and immediately I feel a strange tingling sensation all over my body. It increases to a small burning sensation and I close my eyes to get off the pain. Holy shit, now it feels like I'm being sliced by a thousand knives, a thousand small tiny sharp knives that poke every part of my being. I open my eyes in yet another attempt to keep the pain at bay by thinking of something else. I am greeted by a strong sense of déjà vu the second I open my eyes.  
  
I'm falling through a purple tunnel with black spots here and there, small bubbles of picture pop up here and there as if windows to somewhere else. Shit the pain is increasing, AH STOP IT GOD DAMNIT!  
  
It hurts, everywhere, the pain is excruciating. A strong wind whips at my back telling me that I'm where I should be. I look around to distract myself from the pain and can see that I'm in a desolate wasteland, the suns rays are blocked by grey and black clouds, the trees as black as coal, the wind as fierce as a whipping, and the air so rough I can feel it when I breathe. This is still only a small distraction compared to the pain I still feel, I can't even stand up without my stomach burning like fire and forcing me to fall down again.  
  
Breath Dalton, breath and try to ignore it, force it out of your mind. One two, one two, one two. That's it, its starting to numb to the point where I can at least stand up. I get up and hoist my equipment on my left shoulder as the pain is put in the back of my mind. Just now I learned an important lesson, the best way to get rid of one pain is to create another. As I walk north I dig my nails into the palm of my hand, the feeling of blood flowing down my hand and the pain itself helps dim the larger pain I am feeling.  
  
The constant, methodical sound of my boots hitting the brunt and crusted landscape helps me not notice the seconds as they turn to minutes, minutes then turn to hours, hours turn into half a day. Coming to my senses I examine my surroundings. The silence here is eerie, wind howling un-tamed by humans or animals as it flies across the barren land. I turn my head all the way around but spot something in the distance, it appears it is a building. I snap on my SNW goggles which let me see in the dark, zoom in and out, and strap on my head so I can wear them underwater. With this aid I can be more precise in saying that the building is a dome shape and black. Examining the building the only sense of movement I can see is the old flag being whipped around by the wind on the bent flagpole outside. A flash of red appears out of the corner of my vision through a window in the building. I zoom in on the window just as a flash of purple and another flash of a blonde zooms by.  
  
Well if there is anyone in there I hope they aren't looking for trouble or else they will just have to meet my little friend here. Time to, as they say, get this show on the road. 


End file.
